7teen: The Incredible Bulk
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Ep 13: MAIN PLOT: Jonesy gets a job at the gym, and really pumps up his body, which unfortunatly pumps up his ego too. Thinking that he's in great shape. SUB PLOT: Ron, fed up with Mykan's pranks, chases him into a play castle.
1. Intro: The new Jonesy

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Remember, Mykan Spotswood is just a fictional character I gave my penname to. He's not real, nor based on anything that real._**

**INTRO**

Another day at the mall… another day at the lemon… All of us, except Jonesy were present.

"Have any of you guys heard…?" Caitlin asked, "The amusement park just built a new playground in the actual shape of a castle."

"Oh we've heard…." Nikki said, _"You're only about the tenth person to tell us…" _she muttered.

"Dude… it's wicked awesome." Jude said, "I just came form it this morning, it's even got a huge draw bridge over an actual pool of fish."

The rest of us winked with awkward impressions. "Uh… don't you think you're a little old to be playing in a playground Jude?" Wyatt asked.

"Hey… how old you are, and what you're too old for is just a figment of the mind." replied Jude.

"He's got a point…" I said. "I wish I could check the place, it might give me inspiration for the next episode of _Captain Scarlet."_ I showed them all the drawings I had made up for the comic-book I was working on.

"Hey… has anyone seen Jonesy…?" Jen asked.

"_You called…"_ someone answered. We all turned, and gasped at what we saw. I even lifted up my shades to make sure I could see clearly. Jen was almost even drooling at the sight of her own stepbrother. "Jonesy…?"

Jonesy grinned, his teeth shined, "The new and improved."

His arms were bulgier, and instead of his regular clothes, he was wearing a simple white T-shirt, which still showed us his huge abs, his muscular pecks. "Du-hu-hu-de…" Jude said in a near daze what happened to you?"

Jonesy explained that he got a job at the mall's new fitness center, _"Jim's Gym"_ and had been pumping himself up for a while yet. "And look at me now…"

He sat down near Nikki, who at first didn't believe he was really that big. "Oh right… just because you got…" she stopped as she felt his arm, "Ooh-hoo…"

"Eh… the point is… I'm trying to tell you…" but she stopped again as she felt his chest. Jonesy could tell his girlfriend was falling hard. Nikki tried to resist the urge, but suddenly his muscles bulged a little and ripped a hole or two in his shirt.

Finally she got up, and began pushing her boyfriend along. "This is insane…" she continued to complain as she pushed him along. "You dropped out of our dates just to pump up your body…?"

She pushed him thought the mall, straight to the Kaki-Barn, into the back room. "That's just plain sick…" but the moment they were in, and she clicked the lock… "RAGH…!" she lunged at him and tackled him to the ground and actually began to hump him, and actually lick him too.

"_Oh… am I smooth or what."_ Jonesy thought to himself.

"_**Intro Theme"**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_Now that we're through with school._

_We get to make all the rules._

_Spend more time with all my friends…_

_Always hangin' together…_

_In a place where we grew up…!_

_I'm 7teen…_

_I have found my own way._

_I love my job._

_And I live at the mall today._

_And I… am on my own now and forever…_

_I'm… 7teen… life was sweet._

_Though we grew up way to fast…_

_Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!_

_Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


	2. Losing minds

**CHAPTER ONE**

Nikki and Jonesy eventually went back to the lemon, and she was still practically fingering at his arms. "Mmm-hmm…" Jonesy smirked.

The rest of us however were starting to feel annoyed by how much they were going at it. Particularly me, "Meh… big deal." I said as I continued to work on my sketching.

"Excuse me…?" Jonesy asked.

I explained to Jonesy that while it was impressive that he was bulkier now, that did not necessarily mean he was in shape. Jonesy was feeling a little tension growing. "What do you mean? How could I not be in better shape…?"

"Believe me Jonesy, I took out guys the same size as you… and I still got away." I replied.

The others actually agreed with me, like the time I actually stood up to Christo and Blade and taught them to have a little more respect for guys not like them. Or when I stood up to bullies in college…

"Big deal…?" Jonesy said, "With my new bod… I could take out anything." He said cockily.

"Guys, guys… calm down." Caitlin said.

I decided she was right and I tried to apologize but Jonesy was still acting obnoxious and cocky. "I'll show you…" and he promised me, and he went off. Nikki continued to stare at him, particularly his rear… until he was out of sight.

"Wow… someone's being egotistical." Wyatt said. "How can you stand up for that…?" he asked Nikki, but she didn't respond and remained where she was as if she was still starring at her boyfriend.

"NIKKI…!"

She finally came too, "Oh… uh… I was… ya know… working on… things and…"

We could all tell that Nikki was really hooked this time. "You really like Jonesy's new look, don't you?" Jude asked playfully. Nikki tried to deny it, but realized, "Gah… I know." she said shamefully, "But… I've never been so… attracted to him before, even if his ego is about to go overboard again."

"Oh, he's just being silly…" Jen said, "So what if he has new muscles, he refused to even help with house work all week…"

She went on explaining how Jonesy loved his new physique, and didn't want to spoil it by getting dirty much. Jen had to do all his chores as well as her own, and the worst bit was her mom and Jonesy's dad were more proud of Jonesy that they were letting him get away with it…

"That sucks…" I said.

Caitlin was going through one of her "Boy-Toy" magazines, "It says here… that some males prefer more to keep their body and good looks up high, which ironically lowers the nerve of their mind."

The rest of us had no idea of what to think, and just then, we heard the sound of Ron's siren from his kart as he went by chasing preteens with their ice-creams. Just because it was melting a little, to Ron, "No littering in the mall kiddies… you're mine." And he continued to chase after them.

"Speaking of losing the mind…" Wyatt said. Then everyone cast a look at me, and I agreed Ron needed to be taught yet another lesson. "Excuse me…" I said as I hopped of the lemon stools, where I sat near Caitlin, and ran off.

…

Ron was still chasing after those kids, he even had his old swiping net from Vietnam, which he used to sneak up and surprise the enemies with, but today he was just plain abusing it to help him catch those little kids.

"Come back here maggots!" he roared as he chased them all over, up, down, and all around. The kids ran round a corner, and Ron thought he had them, that's when he turned the corner and saw me standing with a straight face, and my hands on my hips.

He heavily pulled his kart to a halt and it stopped just before me. "Ron the Rent-A-Cop! You traitor-happy-lunatic…!" I snarled at him, "GIVE ME THAT NET…!" and I yanked it right out of his grips, and SNAPPED it in two with my knee.

Ron was horrified… "My baby…!" he cried. Then he looked real mad, "Why you shade-shifting maggot!" he growled. "Those rotten kids were littering my floors with their ice-cream…"

"Oh, boo-hoo…" I protested, "I swear it Ron, that oversized ego of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble some day…" I snarled as I snapped my fingers before his eyes, making him flinch.

Ron's eyes looked as if they were going break under his squinting, "Speakin' of trouble… you just bought yourself into trouble maggot." And he began to write out in his ticket-book again which prompted me to go for a prank…

Ron noticed I began to look at him, and then to his right. "What are you lookin' at?"

I smiled, "It's just that I'm seeing _double-you."_

"What say…?" Ron asked.

I sniggered softly, and replied, "I said… I'm seeing _double-you."_

Ron was really confused that I could see two of him. He looked to his right and saw nothing, "Where do you see it…?" he asked.

"I see it RIGHT HERE…" and before Ron knew it, BOING, I had slapped a huge letter-W onto his shirt, "I see W." and I began to laugh hysterically, along with all the other by-passers who laughed at Ron for falling for my pranks again.

Ron couldn't take this anymore. His face was beat-red, and I began to run for it quickly. Ron dashed for his kart, and started her up. He looked back at little kids whom I had saved "I'm comin' back for you kids."

And the chase was on.

It was too far to run to my Comic-Cavern store, and I needed place where I could guarantee my safety, and maybe even poke at Ron a little more…

Suddenly, the amusement-park was just up ahead, I quickly turned on my heel and made a sharp turn, while Ron went right past the entrance. He tried to make a sharp-turn, but only ended up tipping his kart over and falling out… "Oof…! GRR…!" HE got his kart back upright, and chased me into the park…

He saw me run straight across the drawbridge into the new castle-playground, which was empty as it was still early morning, "Ah-ha…!" and he drove straight for it, but because I was already many steps ahead of him, I was able to pull the lever to raise the bridge up.

Ron rammed on his breaks again, but his kart skidded, and he fell out of it, and into the pool. People who were at the park laughed at him as he crawled out all drenched and had a few fish dangling in his pockets, "Hmm!" he huffed.

"Hey Ron…" I called from above in a tower, "How's the water…?"

Ron could see no other way to the get to the playground as the moat-pool was _that wide._ He moved towards the ledge, and demanded, "All right, maggot! You open up that bridge! OPEN IT NOW…! OPEN IT UP!"

I did just that, only because Ron was standing directly where the bridge would fall, and it landed SMACK on top of him. "AA-AAH…!"

The board wasn't very heavy, but Ron couldn't seem to push it up on his own. _"Close it! Close it! Close it up again…!"_

So I closed the bridge, and Ron struggled back onto his feet, "Oh…!" Finally he decided, "All right, maggot… you wanna play rough…? Well so can I."

He ran off planning to come back and get me for sure. This was going to be a really fun day.


	3. Jonesy's getting worse

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jonesy was still in a bad mood at the gym as he worked-out lifting weights, conveyor-belt running… heck there was even a new machine that helped your smile muscles, a lot of the ladies in mall tried it out.

As Jonesy lifted his weights, Wyatt and Jude came along to check-up on him and hoping they could get a quick workout themselves. "Dude… you seriously look like someone just harshed on your mellow…" Jude said.

Jonesy took a small glance up at Jude, "Who does Mykan think he is…?" he grumbled as he began to rep faster, and harder, "Saying I'm not in shape, went I go the muscles."

Wyatt urged Jonesy to stop rapping so hard. "You'll hurt your back if you go like that."

Jonesy realizing he was right at least on that bit, and put his weight down. Wyatt tried to lift it up, but it was surprisingly too heavy for him. "Dude… you really need a workout." Jonesy said, and he immediately set both Wyatt and Jude on a routine.

It seemed to be fun at first, but soon Wyatt and Jude wished they brought some water, "Do you guys want to be ribbed like me? Then GET GOING…!" he thundered like Coach-Halder. "Pump those weights…. Pedal that bike!"

By the end of their workout, Wyatt and Jude looked really beat. Of course they weren't as ribbed as Jonesy was after just one workout, and in fact they felt as if they would never get up again.

That is until Jonesy started insulting them again…

"You lousy bunch of string-beans!" he growled, "And I though you came here for a workout, instead you give me a break-in!"

Jude really felt his mojo go lost. "Okay… now… you've officially harshed on my mellow too. Later dude." He and got up and left, "I'd rather be skinny and nice than big and rude." added Wyatt and he left too.

"Fine…! Go…!" Jonesy sneered, "I don't need you… do I ladies?" he asked his own arms, and his muscles began to wiggle as if talking to them gave them the shivers, "Who's up for coconut-oil…?" they jiggled again.

…

When Jude and Wyatt got back to the lemon, and told the girls of how bad Jonesy was behaving. "What a surprise…?" Jen said sarcastically, "He is so going to get fired…"

Caitlin remembered a few ribbed guys she dated once before, "They were never as rude as Jonesy." She said, "And here I thought they all were "The One"

The others found it awkward the way she called three different guys, "The One" all together, but they let it go. Even Nikki was starting to regret the way she was acting, "I can't believe I was acting like such a groupie…"

Just then, her cell-phone rang, and it was a text-message from Jonesy asking if she'd like to come for a workout… alone with him…

Nikki looked as if she was going to say, no but suddenly Jonesy sent her a picture of himself and his mountain of muscles, and she almost drooled on her phone…

Nikki tried to be strong, even with this other nervously waving their arms and shaking their heads at her, but, "See ya…" and she ran off to join her boyfriend. The others couldn't believe it…

"This cannot be good…" Wyatt sighed.

"... Neither can that…" cried Caitlin as she point way over at what was Ron, dragging some equipment n his cart; a seesaw, some springs, and rope…

…

He dragged it all the way to the amusement park and all the way to the castle-playground where I still was staying at mocking him from above. Ron fixed everything up into a spring-loading catapult…

Then he positioned himself on the end that would fling him up, over, and into the playground. "Get ready, Maggot…! I'm comin' over the wall!" he called up at me.

"Hah…!" I called back at him, "Even I know this plan of yours ain't gonna work."

"Yes it will…!" Ron growled.

"Will not…!"

"Will too…!"

"WILL NOT…!"

"WILL… TOO…!"

Then Ron pulled the release-cord and… FLING… He soared through the air, right at the tower where I was but his aim was just a little off and he crashed SMACK right into the wall near the window.

"Will not…" I mocked at him as he skidded down, down, splashed in the moat-pool again.

He crawled out from the water, and his face looked bruised from smacking into the wall so hard, and his voice sounded a little. "Y-ll' pay fr vis ma--ot." He grumbled as he waved his fist at me, and then went off to form another plan.

A lot of the teens and little kids in the mall, who hated Ron's guts, were all starting to enjoy the show I was putting on, and as for me, well I was just glad to see Ron learning his lesson.

Speaking of which, Ron had already formed a new plan by grabbing a long metal-pole which he planned to use to high-jump over the moat to the playground. "Heh, heh, heh… good thing I remember my training for the Olympics before the war." he chuckled.

He took his aim, and then ran straight towards the playground, but just as he readied to strike his rod to trigger the jump… as gross and risky as it was… I SPIT hard and with great distance from that high up…

SPLUT…! It landed on the floor, and that's exactly where Ron tried to strike the pole, but he only ended up skidding on the saliva, and he fell in the water again.

People laughed at him, and so did I. "Heh-Heh…! I've seen better heads on a glass of cola."


	4. Fight to the Finish!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ron was starting to lose his patience with me. He was also really getting fed up of falling into the moat and drenching himself, even though he could take it like a soldier…

As for me, I had been up in the castle all morning, and by now it was coming up to noon, and my stomach was grumbling. I needed lunch, but I knew I had to be strong if I was going to teach that Rent-A-Cop a good lesson…

"You better say your prayers maggot…!" he thundered up at me, "I'm gonna bust in there, and bust you out!"

I waved my arm and huffed, "Ah, your bother blows bubblegum!"

Ron winced at the insult. It was bad enough reminding him that he never actually had a brother, but if he did… well, Ron was really angry now.

He found a small wooden plank which he used to the cross the moat like a footbridge, and it surprisingly worked, but now his only problem was getting into the castle–playground, which he soon found was even harder than just getting to it…

He decided to try and sneak up on my by up scaling through one of the tunnel-slides. Up, and up, and up he crawled, just times when he snuck into enemy territory through the vent-shafts.

However, I saw him the whole time. So I walked a little ways towards one of the ball pits, and grabbed a hand full of those plastic-balls that kids loved to swim in. "Fire one…!" and I tossed them all down the tunnel.

Down, down, and down they rolled…

For a moment, all was quiet, until you could hear a small thud, and the yelp of Ron coming from the halfway point up the tunnel. Ron slipped and slid back out, but now he found the balls carrying him away. "This can't be happening…!" he cried as he rolled across the bridge, through the theme-park, and right into one of the bottle-knocking game-stands.

…CRASH, BOOM, TINKLE-TINKLE…!

That was it! Ron had enough of this! "GAAAAARGH…!" he screeched, and he grabbed-out his clubbing-rod, and dashed right across the moat. He was so mad… POW! He actually ran right through the draw-bridge.

"What the…?" I cried.

He was up towards me in the playground in no-time. "No I got'cha maggot…!" he roared. The people down below gasped in horror, but then they saw me quickly grab a strong wooden-sword from one of the play-barrels. "You got nothin' Rent-A-Cop." He snarled at him, "ENGAURD…!"

And yes, we began to sword-battle like angry knights, and from the way things were going… who knew who was going to win this time.

…

Meanwhile… Nikki had finished her workout with Jonesy at the gym, and strangely, they were sharing a soda with two straws. The cup was resting on a set of square weights while Jonesy held them up.

They both were hot and sweaty by the time they were done, and Nikki hit the women's showers. Jonesy however just continued to pump his muscles, "Whoa, whoa… take it easy there, Mt Big-Top." She teased, "Don't you think you ought to take it easy…?"

Her boyfriend shook his head, "Nah… I'm just going to keep on going." he said, "I'll show Mykan who's right this time. Saying I'm not in shape…!"

Nikki blinked once, "You mean you're still in a huff about what he said…?" she asked. "It's no big deal…"

Jonesy sat up right and his features suddenly began to harden. "Maybe not to you, but it is to me. I mean look at me…" he said as he flexed his muscles, "I'm the biggest guy in the whole mall now, and he has the guts to say I'm not that great?"

Then he turned to face Nikki, "If you were really attracted to me you'd actually agree."

Now Nikki's features hardened, and she slapped him across the face. "Wyatt and Jude were right. Your muscles are big as your ego!" and she stomped away. Jonesy, still wrapped up in his egotism, was furious.

He thought that so far, what I had said to him about not being shape was starting to turn everyone in the mall against him. Now even his own girlfriend didn't think much of him anymore.

He decided he needed to prove just how great in shape he was… by going after me.

…

However, because he didn't know that I was at the theme-park, he ended up looking everywhere.

Comic-Cavern was still closed, because I never opened it that day because of Ron, and what really made Jonesy mad was, nobody seemed to know where I was as they hadn't seen me, and those who would know where I was were not where they should've been either…

Jonesy ended up running backwards and forwards all over the mall, he even stopped at the lemon to find everyone gone. Then he tried their workplaces, Jen wasn't at the Penalty-Box, Wyatt wasn't at McFliptsers, Nikki wasn't at the Khaki-Barn, and Jude wasn't at Stick-It, or the Ice-Rink…

"Gah…! Where is everyone?" he panted, and he ran off again to keep searching.

…

Everyone had gathered to the theme-park; word had spread around fast of me taking the Rent-A-Cop on, and we were still at it up in the castle. The gang was in the front row. "I can't believe this is happening…" Wyatt said. "No one's ever stood up to Ron this way before."

"I know… right?" Jen asked, "Ooh… sometimes I wish I could do that to Coach-Halder for barking at me."

Ron and I continued to sword-fight, and by far, neither of us had landed a direct hit. "Give it up, maggot…!" Ron growled as our weapons locked together in a struggle, "You won't win…"

"We'll see about that…" I snarled, and our lock-down was broken and we went back to parrying at each other.

Caitlin covered her eyes, "Ooh… I can't watch." She cried as she covered her face with her long hair.

Jude however was chuckling like no tomorrow, "Awesome… my money's on Mykan…" he said.

Nikki came along, "Hey… what's happening?" she asked, but soon she saw what…

"YAH…!" I grunted, and then growled on a wavy-note as I did the spiral-twirl lock on Ron's club knocking it out of his hand along with my wooden-sword.

This was it, time for the final-blow! Ron and I charged straight towards each other howling, and screeching like banshees, and then… KAPOW…

Somebody got hit as we ran right past each other and then stopped with our backs turned. We both remained perfectly still. The crowd was growing nervous. Many moments of silence passed… and finally I winced, "ARGH…!" and sgagged down a little.

The crowd gasped?

But then… Ron winced, and fell flat on the floor. "Ugh…!" and he only had just enough strength left to wave a little white flag up high. I had won…!

The crowd began to cheer, and whistle at me, and I stood proud and tall on the castle holding my arms up high.

That was when Jonesy finally arrived at the Theme-Park, crawling on the floor, panting, dripping with sweat, and parched, "Whath… whath goink aww…?" he asked.

That's when everyone turned and saw him, and they laughed at him. The fact that he was buffed up and yet out of breath, he really was in terrible shape. "Wha… whath… tho… funny…?" he panted.

Jonesy's boss, who was in the crowd was the only person not laughing. If anything, he was really cross. "Jonesy… this is a disgrace." he growled, "I brought you up to whip yourself into shape and here you are lying on the floor…?"

"You're fired!"

"Aa-aah…!" and Jonesy finally passed out.


	5. Brain over Brawn

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day, Jonesy's muscles were already half gone, and he was almost back to his regular size. This really confused us all, as huge muscles didn't just go away that fast…

Well it actually turned out that Jonesy had lied to us about working out all that much, and he used a massive weight gain-powder to get so big… but it wore off because of all that running he did.

"Meh… It's cool…" he said, "That place was starting to make me act crazy anyways."

"So we all cool…?"

Each of us nodded our heads, and Nikki pecked him on the cheek. "Glad you finally learned your lesson." Jen said. "Even with all those muscles, you still didn't do so good."

Jonesy sighed, "You just won't let me hear the end of it will you?"

Everyone chuckled…

"Me…? I'd rather take brain over brawn any day…" Wyatt said. "Dude… right-on." added Jude, "Ya' gotta be smart before you get strong…"

This made Caitlin wonder however, "What about Ron? If he's so smart, how did you beat him so easily Mykan?"

I was about to answer, but that's when Ron came by with a few plasters on his body. "Ow… I'm getting' too old for dis sorta thing anymore." He groaned.

"Any more questions, Caitlin…?" I playfully asked, but the rest was all drowned out in laughter from everyone…

…

"_**Ending theme"**_

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love me job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I… am on my own now and forever.  
__  
I'm… 7teen… life was sweet  
__Though we grew up way to fast…  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan…**_

"_**7TEEN"**_


End file.
